Production equipment failure happens when sand is pumped with the liquid to the surface, a distance of thousands of feet and then sand clogs either downhole or surface equipment. Heavier sand falls on top of downhole equipment causing sand cutting which causes pump failure, rod failure, tubing failure and short run life.
A need exists for an inline desander system that can remove particulates of multiple different diameters in multiple stages to insure improved equipment life and reduced failure of operation.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.